Yes Hermione, There is a Father Christmas
by ChocoholicMonkeyfish
Summary: In times of war it's important to keep as much of your innocence as possible. Hermione tries to keep Father Christmas alive this Christmas. A quick RHr oneshot for the holidays. Pure Fluff during a nonHBP sixth year.


So here is a quick Christmas one-shot for you all. Hope you enjoy, and Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: Copyright of the first Harry Potter book is 1997…yeah I was seven. Do you think they'd publish a book by a seven year old?

* * *

The halls were quiet yet beautiful, once again decorated for the holiday season. There were trees at all major entrances of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, adorned with tinsel, ornaments, candles and holly. Some of the older students had snuck in Mistletoe and had fastened it to the doorframes with sticking charms.

Most of the students had gone home, preferring to be with their families as much as possible, considering the events occurring outside of Hogwarts walls. A handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had stayed behind, and no Slytherins. The only Gryffindors staying at the castle for Christmas were currently inside their Common Room.

The trio plus one were forced to stay behind for the holidays. The no longer bushy haired Muggleborn of the group decided she would feel safer in a magical place, no matter how much she missed her parents. The rest of the group, who normally would have retired to the Burrow for Christmas, could not this year as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both away on Order business. Therefore the group was spending their holidays at the place they all had called home for years.

Not that any of them minded. On the contrary, the four friends were having a great time staying at the castle. They had spent the day before Christmas outside, in the newly fallen snow making snowmen and snow angels and having a snowball war; because this wasn't just any normal snowball fight. Boys against girls, on brooms, and no magic made this a full-out war.

After the boys had defeated the girls, and almost thrown them off of their brooms in the process, another fight had begun. Walking back into the castle, the only noise in the hallways was that of a chuckling Ron Weasley, and a fuming Hermione Granger.

"Really Ron! It was anything but a fair fight. First of all, you boys are much stronger than us and nearly knocked us over every time you threw a snowball. Second of all, you know I hate flying and you used that knowledge and made this a FLYING snowball fight. Plus--"

"Oh Hermione," sighed Ron, putting an arm around the petite girl beside him, "you're just a sore loser…" He trailed off as he pushed her up against a wall and kissed her.

The couple's friends, who had been walking ahead of them, turned around with amused looks on their faces.

"Hmmm, this one lasted longer than usual," announced Harry, looking at his watch.

"Well, Hermione wasn't really giving him a chance to interrupt, now was she?" asked Ginny with a laugh.

Harry laughed as well. "No, she wasn't I suppose." The two had gotten used to this new pattern of fighting and then snogging between their friends. The bickering didn't usually last much longer than five minutes before one or the other would stop the other's rant.

"Do you think we should leave them here?" whispered Harry.

"Well seeing as both Hermione and I were just pelted with about one hundred snowballs," started Ginny with mock anger, "I think Hermione would appreciate the fire as much as I would."

"I don't know Ron seems to be keeping her pretty warm," laughed Harry. _'They look like something on one of Dudley's Animal Planet shows…'_

"Just go break them up," spat Ginny as she gave him a shove. "I'm cold," she added weakly.

Harry cleared his throat, but only received a moan from Hermione in response. He shot Ginny a pleading look over his shoulder, but she just glared at him. _'Why do I always have to break them up?'_ thought Harry as he tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Um…excuse me for interrupting, but Ron if you could get off Hermione for a minute Ginny and I'd like to get back to the Common Room now."

Reluctantly Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other, Hermione in a much better mood than before, and Ron blushing a little. Ginny came up and pulled Hermione completely away from her brother to ensure that they would stay off each other at least until they got back to the Common Room.

As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait they saw that she was being visited by Violet, who apparently had brought some champagne. "Pa-hic-password?"

"Blitzen," replied Harry with a chuckle. The four climbed through the portrait hole as it swung open, calling back 'Happy Christmas' to the tipsy portraits.

"What does Blitzen mean anyway?" asked Ron as he sat down with Hermione in an oversized armchair.

"It's one of Father Christmas' reindeer," replied Hermione as if it was obvious.

"One of who's whats?" asked Ginny and Ron together.

"Father Christmas' reindeer," repeated Harry. Seeing his friends' blank faces he added, "Don't tell me you don't know about Father Christmas."

Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron and Ginny shook their heads. Hermione turned to Harry as she got her laughing under control.

"So Harry what's the strangest thing you ever got from Father Christmas?" asked Hermione recalling her own odd presents.

Harry stopped laughing suddenly. "Oh well, I never really got anything, except maybe some old socks…" he trailed off and stared at the window remembering his childhood Christmases.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid…I-I shouldn't have asked…" stuttered Hermione as she leaned over and touched Harry's arm.

Harry smiled at her and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Hermione. Really, I wouldn't trade some of my Christmas memories for a million stockings full of gifts. Like when Uncle Vernon got stuck in the chimney when he dressed up like Father Christmas. Or when Dudley tried to leave his vegetables out for the reindeer, just so he wouldn't have to eat them."

They all laughed, even though Ron and Ginny didn't understand most of what Harry had said, and Hermione leaned back into Ron's embrace.

"So what about you Hermione? Any mad family Christmas memories?" asked Harry.

"Oh well there was the one time that I got Chicken Pox from my cousin Anne and I had to wear my mittens all day so that I wouldn't scratch myself. I could barely open my presents and when I did get them open I used all of my toys to scratch my back, and got them taken away…Oh and then there was the fact that every year I would always get toothpaste and floss in my stocking."

"Toothpaste and floss?" asked Harry amused.

"Ah, yes. The beauty of being the daughter of two dentists."

"Father Christmas!" cried Ron suddenly.

The other three just stared at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"What-are-you-on-about-Ron?" asked Ginny as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry," muttered Ron, his ears turning an unnatural shade of red, "I just remembered. There were these boys in town one day when I was little talking about Father Christmas. I had no clue what they were talking about, but I remember they were saying how he wasn't real and just a daft story, mums and dads tell their kids."

Hermione abruptly stopped laughing, and turned around in his arms. "Take that back right now Ronald," she hissed.

"What?" asked Ron clearly confused.

Hermione pried his arms from around her waist and stood up quickly. "How can you say that?"

Ron could see tears forming in her eyes. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't answer and just spun around and ran towards the staircase. Ron was faster though and caught her just before she stepped onto the first step of the girls' staircase, the one place he couldn't follow her.

He turned her around slowly to face him, and saw that tears were running down her face now. He pulled her close to him and she let out a sob. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered in her ear, before pulling back and wiping away her tears with his sleeves. He led her down the stairs and to a corner on the other side of the Common Room from Harry and Ginny.

He saw them starting to come over and motioned for them to stay where they were. He sat down in an armchair and pulled Hermione onto his lap so she was facing him. Silent tears still fell from her eyes and he pulled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth. He kissed the top of her head and asked her hair, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm acting so foolish." She gave a heavy sigh and forced her tears back. "It's just when you said that Father Christmas isn't real…it…well it…hurt."

Ron pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, you don't really believe in Father Christmas do you? From what you and Harry were saying, and what I heard those boys say, I…I just can't believe it."

"Well logically I guess I always knew it was impossible. I mean how can one man deliver toys to every child on Earth in one night? Without being seen or heard? Then there are the reindeer. I mean flying reindeer? I never believed in it before. But then again I never believed in magic until I came to Hogwarts. I always thought that was just a story too. So who's to say there isn't a Father Christmas?" She looked up into his eyes, begging him to understand her.

Ron couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen her so passionate about something since…

'…_well since S.P.E.W.'_ he thought, recalling that he hadn't understood that topic either. _'But she does have a point. I've lived around magic my whole life. Who am I to say there is no Father Christmas…'_

"I see what you mean. Maybe there is a Father Christmas after all. But Hermione, I still don't understand why you're crying. I mean, why are you so worked up about this?"

"Oh Ron," she sighed and leaned back into his chest. "I'm seventeen. You and Harry are sixteen. Ginny is only fifteen. We're all so young and well…" She felt the stinging of more tears in her eyes, but pushed them back, along with the lump forming in her throat.

"…and we've had to grow up too fast," finished Ron.

"Yes," croaked Hermione. "It isn't fair. I don't want to have to grow up so fast. Bloody Voldermort is ruining our lives, and I hate him for it. He's taking away our innocence." Her body shook as she began to sob again.

Ron tightened his grip around her waist and placed a kiss to her temple. "I know. I do too. You're right it isn't fair, but we have to try and not let it get to us. If we do that then he really does win."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling back slightly again. "That's why I still want to hold on to the idea of Father Christmas. If I can just believe in that, then I can hold onto my childhood for just a little while longer. Can you understand that?"

Ron nodded his head and leaned down to kiss her lips. He pulled back after a few minutes, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I think you're right, as always. We need to keep on believing in the little things that keep us like children."

Hermione gave a laugh and said, "Well I have no problem believing that you will always be a big kid at heart. War or no war. After all you did grow up with Fred and George."

"Actually that just added to my growing up. I had to learn at a young age to fend for myself, especially when they got that look in their eyes."

"True, true," sighed Hermione. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him again. When she pulled back again, she leaned into Ron and settled her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. I love you," she said stifling a yawn and closing her eyes.

Ron rested his head on hers and whispered, "I love you too." He closed his eyes and waited until Hermione's breathing deepened before falling asleep himself.

A few hours later Ron woke up and saw that Hermione was still asleep. He looked to the other side of the Common Room and saw that Harry and Ginny were playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

He slowly shook Hermione's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, wake up. You should go upstairs, it's late."

She slowly opened her eyes, but didn't focus them completely. She gave him a quick kiss, mumbled 'night, and slowly made her way to the stairs.

Once he heard her door shut he got up and walked over to Harry and Ginny. He sat down in a chair next to Harry, who looked up and smiled. "That seemed to go well, sleeping beauty."

"Sleeping who?" Ron asked through a yawn.

"Never mind, muggle thing," muttered Harry, going back to the game.

"Hey mate, I have an idea for Hermione but I'm going to need your help. Yours too Ginny."

Harry and Ginny looked up, their game suddenly forgotten. "What do you need us to do, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Well Ginny, I need you to find a way for Hermione to wake up at six o'clock tomorrow morning."

Ginny gave him a curious glance but remained quiet. She just hoped Ron knew what he was doing.

Then Ron turned to Harry and said, "Now Harry, I need you to tell me everything you know about Father Christmas…"

Hermione woke up the next morning when something hard hit her head. She groaned, and sat up in her bed. She checked her watch and saw that it was six in the morning. She looked at the bed next to hers and saw that Ginny was still asleep. She had been sleeping in Hermione's dorm for the holidays, since both felt strange being in their room alone.

She looked around and saw that it was a slipper that had hit her in the head. _'That's odd. That's Ginny's slipper.'_ She looked over and saw that Ginny only had one slipper by her bed. _'Did she do magic in her sleep?'_ Suddenly Hermione remembered what day it was. _'It's Christmas! Oh well, I'm not getting back to sleep now.' _Hermione got up and crawled to the foot of her bed. She peered over the edge and frowned. Her presents weren't there. _'What's going on? Did the House Elves forget the presents? Well they really shouldn't be forced to bring our presents to us anyways…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she looked at Ginny's bed again. Ginny had her presents, so where were hers?

Hermione looked further over her bed and saw the strangest thing. There was a trail of white leading from the end of her bed to the door of her room. Even stranger, there were tiny tracks imprinted in the white. She got up and put on her warm dressing gown and slippers and made her way to the door. She continued to follow the trail down the stairs to the Common Room, but stopped at what she saw.

Sitting directly in the center of the Common Room was a large Christmas tree, decorated just like the ones she had growing up. There were presents piled under the tree, and she slowly made her way to them. She knelt down and read the attached cards. They were her missing presents. She looked behind the tree at the fireplace. There was a stocking with her name on it hanging on the wall above. She heard a noise behind her and spun around.

Standing at one of the tables, eating cookies and milk was a man in a red coat and hat, with a big, fluffy white beard. Hermione gave a laugh as she realized he looked a great deal like Professor Dumbledore.

The man looked up at her and she saw those familiar blue eyes._ 'Oh Ron…' _She smiled and walked over to him.

"Father Christmas?" she asked playfully. "Is that you?"

"Ho, ho, ho," he replied in a deep voice, eliciting a giggle from Hermione. "Why Hermione Granger is that you? Look at how much you've grown."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Oh Ron, this is so sweet."

"Ron? I am not Ron. I am Father Christmas." He walked over to an armchair and sat down patting his leg. "Come, sit on my lap." Hermione walked over and sat on his lap sideways. "Now I hear that last night you were spreading the Christmas cheer, and keeping my name alive," he said with a dramatic tone. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well…hmm…yes. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for that." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a long thin velvet box. "Now a certain charming red head gave this to me to give to you."

Hermione took the box and gave him a small smirk. Putting on a sweet voice she said, "Oh, Charlie always was such a sweet heart."

"Ho, ho, ho. No not Charlie," he said giving her a small squeeze.

"Hmmmm, Bill?"

"No," he said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

She pretended to think for a minute before sighing, "Of course…Fred."

"No, I believe this is a red head that you have loved for quite a few years now."

"Oh! George is so thoughtful!"

"Hermione…" He reached for the box, taking it from her hands. "It is not polite to tease. I think I'll just have to take this and replace it with some coal…"

"No!" she cried as she snatched the box back from him. "I want to see what _Ronald_ got me." She slowly opened the box and gasped at what she saw. There lying against the velvet was a beautiful silver necklace with a single snowflake charm. At each of the tips of the snowflake there were small sapphires, her birthstone.

When she didn't say anything Ron got a little worried. "Do you like it?" he whispered uncertainly, abandoning the low voice.

Hermione looked up with small tears in his eyes but a big smile on her face. She pulled down his fake beard revealing his freckled face. "It's perfect," she whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

"I saw 'Mione kissing Santa Claus, on the Common Room lounge this morning. She didn't see me creep down the sta-AHHHHH."

Hermione had looked up to see Harry belting out his own version of one of her favorite muggle Christmas carols. She wasted no time in sending a Tarantallegra jinx at him, making him fall down the stairs.

Hermione and Ron laughed at Harry as he tried to stand up with his legs flailing about. Ginny, who had come when she heard Ron scream, came and took the curse off him before sitting on the couch. Harry came and sat next to her, and they both summoned their gifts from their rooms and started to open them.

Once Hermione had stopped laughing she turned back to Ron. "Will you help me put it on?" He nodded and she he pulled her curly hair up into a pony tail as Ron worked the clasp of her necklace.

When he was done Ron placed a kiss to the back of her neck and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Love."

Hermione turned around resting her head on Ron's shoulder. "Happy Christmas…Father Christmas." She giggled at the sight of Ron's ears turning bright red as he realized he was still wearing that ridiculous outfit. She got up and grabbed his hand, clumsily pulling him up too. She summoned his presents from his room and led him over to the tree.

The four friends spent the rest of the morning opening their presents and eating the sweets they had received from various friends. Hermione wore her very first Weasley jumper with pride and Ron wore his new, still Maroon, jumper only because he was cold.

A few Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' products and another snowball fight later, Hermione had no feelings of growing up too fast. _'But then again I am best friends with the son of a Marauder and two Weasleys so we'll probably be playing pranks on each other until we're Professor Dumbledore's age.'_ Hermione thought as she threw another snowball at Ron.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Please Review! Cheers! 


End file.
